


Jules & Jesse 2

by annetta23



Series: Jules & Jesse The Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Twin brothers Jules and Jesse is reunited again. This is no longer about their secret. Jealousy seems to heat up their Winter break.
Relationships: Jules Kelly/Jesse Kelly
Series: Jules & Jesse The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969186
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. I Missed You

**JULES**

Waking up to Winter mornings is always bittersweet. I don’t hate Winters, but the early mornings are always a struggle until I get my hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. I’d rather feel hot and be in the pool all day.

If Jesse were here, he’d already be teasing me for my cold months attitude.

“Jules!” Mom squeals from in front of the TV. “Look! Oh your brother looks so handsome.”

It’s the promo for Jesse’s show season finale. At one point, his character, Ryan Stone, was involved in a trouble and got detention. Then he made a new non-jock friend named Andy that soon became what to me looked like a bromance fantasy for the girls.

The fans have been going crazy about it. Hashtag #ShipRandy was even trending the other day. A video of “Andy” feeding “Ryan” a crumbly chocolate muffin has been everywhere on Instagram. They even use another “Randy moment” to strategically end this ad.

I’m not sure how I feel about it. 

“It’s acting. It’s just work,” Jesse rolls his eyes at his phone screen. I know...but still. “Are you jealous? Are you jealous, Juju?”

“I am not. Do you want me to be?”

I have learned to entertain Jesse’s teasing. I never really teased back, but when I do, Jesse’s amused face is something I would see and adore everyday. And I don’t really wanna talk about how jealous I am, indeed.

“I mean, why wouldn’t I?” Jesse shoots me his jolly smile that gets me everytime. “The last time you got jealous with Isabella...It was hot. God, I missed you.”

That Summer night that I will always remember. I remember vividly how my brother fucked me slow and careful, writhing as he was whispering my name again and again. Beyond missing him, I know this time things won’t be too awkward, or scary. 

“I missed you too…”

“My cock?” Jesse bit his bottom lip. “My mouth?”

“Jesse!”

Jesse is laughing hard; I know I will never ever be as bold as him, as chill as him. Tomorrow I am picking him up for Winter break, and somehow I feel nervous to see Jesse on his work set for the first time. How will people there react?

**JESSE**

“Jules! Guys, that’s my brother,”

In all black, Jules looks...hot. And nervous. But at least he’s smiling, obviously more relaxed when he sees me skipping towards him. I know studio sets with busy entourages wandering around can look pretty intimidating for outsiders, because I was one.

We share a brief hug and I pull my brother quickly to my group. I wanna see how they’re gonna react. There are some PAs, people from wardrobe and makeup, and also some casts. Some already have their jaws down.

“So, this is Jules,” I push Jules to shake hands with everyone. “If Ryan ever gonna have a brother…”

“Brother? No. Like twin, twin! Hi, I’m Troy. Oh wow,”

Too funny. Troy, who is back to his blonde hair from his character’s sprayed brunette, really looks surprised and he keeps looking back and forth between me and Jules. It’s like he has never seen twins before. I’d love him to see us a couple years back; same haircut and all. Now Jules has a bit more muscles from a lot of swimming, and his hair is in a freaking man bun. 

Pretty hot, I have to say.

“Tell me,” Debbie the stylist says to Jules. “Have girls come up to you for signatures? Chasing you around the mall thinking you are your twin?”

“So, last holiday,” Jules chuckles. “We’re going to the movies...”

A lot of questions followed after, and eventually we say our goodbyes. Our walk to the car is disturbingly quiet, but I know there’s a riot within both of us. I don’t know about Jules, but mostly for me it’s excitement. 

Okay, honestly I’m pretty horny.

“Come here,”

Jules let me pull him, the moment he closes the driver seat’s door. I missed him, I lust him. I want him. Our tongues entwine together, and I just want to suck his dick now. I can’t believe this beautiful, quiet, fucking hot trade is mine.

“Jules, let me suck you,” my hand finds its way between my brother’s thighs. 

“Oh no, no, no. We should move, Jess,”

“You don’t want me?!”

“Jess,”

Jules sighs, totally missing that I am just teasing. I give in to his consoling kiss, and unfortunately it just makes me hornier. Our hungry pouts and tongues are not helping.

We manage to drive, finally, with music and small talks. When traffic lights stop us, Jules would take my hand for him to kiss or nuzzle. My hand would leave my lap, just to squeeze Jules’s arm, patting his lap, or just grazing his jaw softly.

Who are we trying to fool? We’re not gonna last until we’re home, which is still over an hour away. Jules is just as desperate as me. I know.

“We stop here real quick, okay,” 

His low voice is another sign, as he’s pulling to the next rest area. No questions, nothing to discuss. Jules gets out first, walking to the nearest restroom and I follow twenty seconds later. I go straight to Jules’ buckle and zipper as soon as our door is locked.

I want to feel him throbbing in my mouth, and it’s been too long. Jules’ grab on my shoulders tighten when I pull my own hard, leaking, horny cock. We’re freaking unleashing it all, in a rest area’s stall during a freezing daylight.

“Jess”, Jules mutters without a sound, when his tip hits the back of my throat. Soon he quietly finishes inside, endlessly shooting my reward. It’s literally endless; better than a cup of hot chocolate.

If this is what we do, not even two hours in...I’m looking forward to the rest of this Winter. 


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hug Jules until he falls asleep on my pillow, while inside I feel like shaking him to confess. What is it that he’s not telling me?

**JESSE**

“Jess, honey?”

“Yes, Mom?”

“Get your brother, and set the table for dinner, please.”

Winter Jules is the worst. If he could stay in doing nothing in the corner of his room or the couch, he really would. He’d just watch a movie, or read a book all day long. Maybe he should just start crocheting like a granny. 

I’ll definitely get him to do more stuff before it starts to snow.

“Juju?”

Hugging his own arms, Jules is unsurprisingly asleep calmly on his side. I’d jump and start a tickle attack, but we’re not eight anymore. Now whenever I see him like this, I just wanna get close to him. 

And no; not always in a horny way. So that’s exactly what I am doing.

Now Jules is double hugged. I’m positive he’s been bulking up; his biceps under mine are just solid hard and modestly bigger. 

_Now_ I’m kinda horny.

“Jess?” Jules’ eyes struggle to open. 

“Who else would it be, silly?”

“The door is open, though,”

Holiday reunions are sweet and thrilling. It feels like we’re hiding a secret...and we really are. We’re aware of it to our bones. Jules’ eyes are sleepy and mildly concerned, but I wouldn’t be too scared. If mom and dad happen to walk passing by, I would just act like we just had a tickle fight or a random wrestling. Silly brothers thing. It’s not like we’re naked with our dicks leaking and pressed together.

But Jules is Jules. There’s always something he could worry about. 

“Mom is waiting for dinner. Come on,”

“Three minutes…” Jules drops his head back down. “I’ll be down in three,”

“I love you, see you in two,”

The bell rings when I reach the bottom of the stairs. I open the door to a tall blonde girl holding what looks like a napkin-covered Pyrex. Too young to be mom’s friend, and I don’t think she’s from around here. Never seen her before.

“Oh, hi Jules!” She smiles widely. “You had a haircut?”

“Uuh hi, you’re looking for Jules?”

She frowns while I just smile; we’re both just as clueless. Then her face slowly changes to an excitement, like she’s having an aha moment. 

I think she just realized that...

“You must be Jesse! Hi, I’m Sam,”

So apparently she just moved to the empty house three houses to our right, around a month ago. That explains a lot. Surprisingly, she knows quite a bit about me; must be mom’s rambles about her far away son that you can see weekly on the TV and all around YouTube.

“Jess? Oh, Sam?”

Jules joins us, and I’d say Sam has also never seen identical twins all her life. But what I know from the going conversation, she has been seeing Jules a lot. She’s actually dropping home-baked muffins from her and her mom; a thank you gift for Jules.

“Your brother has been helping them settling down,” mom cheerfully explains over dinner. “She’s an only child, so they need help with their pool house, boxes and stuff. She really can bake, doesn’t she?”

“Thanks to her,” dad smiles from his plate, “Jules has been out a bit more too.”

I don’t know which surprises me more; Dad’s teasing voice or what he just said. I'm okay; Jesse the actor is handling this very well. But my head is thinking if this is how Jules felt when he heard of me and Isabella.

Did his chest feel this hurt? 

**JULES**

At first, I didn’t really think much of Sam. Just a new girl, a bit younger than me and Jess. Then I learned she’s pretty athletic, part of the lacrosse team at her school, and we can hold a real conversation. 

I see how she's bugging Jesse when we meet after midnight. Once again he flinches from my kiss.

“Jess. You want me to leave?”

“Didn’t ask you to.”

Maybe it’s my fault for never telling him about Sam and her family. But I didn’t expect Jesse to be this...jealous? Aren’t I the jealous one? 

“How come I never heard about this Sam?”

“Because it's not that important?” I reason and Jesse rolls his eyes like I'm stupid.

“You’ve been spending some time with a girl, and it’s not important for me to know?”

Jesse sounds hurt. Even in the dark of his room, I catch his hurt eyes searching for mine, demanding to be comforted, but not exactly with my touch. But at this point, I am not too sure what would comfort my brother. 

Maybe only time.

“Come on, Jess, you know most of it is mom.” Finally I get to at least pat his hair. “She pushed me to go, that’s the only reason why I hang out with Sam,”

**JESSE**

If they’re really close, mom would have invited Sam to join our family dinner. That didn’t happen, so that kinda put me at ease.

“Push back,” I order at Jules’ ear. “Work your ass,”

And Jules obliges; arching away from the headboard as he’s fucking himself with my dick. I focus my mind on that pleasure, how Jules squeezes his ass everytime I push in. His weak eyes and needy pout whenever he wants me to kiss him. 

His annoyed moan when I make him realize that tonight, it’s all my call.

“Jesse,” Jules whispers over his shoulder, again. “Come here, kiss me,”

No, just not yet. My ignorance is not cruelty, not selfishness. Every night when we fuck, it’s for both our pleasure and I am not changing that. Never will. But tonight, I have decided I’m in control. Jules has decided to spare his time with a certain someone without me knowing, without me approving, and he thinks it’s okay.

This is just like that. Not quite a revenge but...I dunno.

“Stay there, handsome,” I push Jules back against the wall. “Be patient for that kiss,”

He just gotta be patient for everything tonight. He can’t jerk his dick until let go of his wrists. I grab a handful of Jules’ hair, playing with his ear with my tongue and not stopping though he’s squirming and moaning that I’m pushing him to the edge. 

I just thrust harder and harder.

Something just isn’t right, but I don’t know what. I hug Jules until he falls asleep on my pillow, while inside I feel like shaking him to confess. What is it that he’s not telling me?

  
  
  



	3. Hidden Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you imagine we’re like two teen brothers that’d try to mock each other, calling each other a freak, ugly or a weirdo...you’re so wrong. Boy, we’re like newlyweds. 

**JESSE**

“You OK? I mean, after last night,”

I was a bit rough, but it’s not like I could control it, or meant to hurt Jules by any means. Jules’ sleepy smile was telling me that he’s okay, maybe even very content.

Last night was indeed very fun. I came like I _never_ came before in my life.

“I’m great. Just a bit cold,” Jules shrugs, and that’s my cue to hug his waist closer, tighter. “What are we gonna do today?”

Ah right. I haven’t told him.

“Actually I have a media Zoom session in a bit, with the other casts. And you, you’re gonna watch it.”

I never knew how I missed showering with Jules until we’re really doing it. And I mean like we did when we’re kids; whether in the shower, tub, or in our kiddie pool while being attacked by dad and his water hose.

We’d giggle then, and we’re giggling now. And if you imagine we’re like two teen brothers that’d try to mock each other, calling each other a freak, ugly or a weirdo...you’re so wrong. Boy, we’re like newlyweds. 

“Look at this,” I bit my bottom lip shamelessly. “Just look at this...Goddamn,”

Goddamn my twin is a man now. I feel like a teen boy standing next to a legit man. A legit, grown up man with trunk-like arms and beautifully toned broad shoulders. I’m feeling up the hard muscles with my soapy hand and squeeze, inch by inch, higher and higher up to Jules’ neck.

_When are you gonna tell me? Can’t you freaking feel it, Jules?_

“Jess! Jess, easy…Yeah…”

Kissing is not gonna make it. I suck and chew, twisting Jules’ hard nipple with my tongue, his hard dick is pressing my chest, hard then vague, in sync with the rhythm of his moans. What is wrong with me? This is not pure lust, or two teens fooling around under the hot shower.

Maybe, just maybe...I just don’t wanna be in this pain alone. Sorry, Jules; I'm just gonna have to take it out on you.

**JULES**

“The casts are here with us, so let’s just start, shall we?”

They all look so different off their fictional characters, surrounded by the unprofessional lighting of their homes. I recognize some of the faces, but of course I focus on Jesse. None of us are jocks in real life, I can say we’re not two dumb douchebags in high school. Ryan Stone is cold by design, flirty and kind only when it’s convenient.

But my Jess is a bubble of joy all the time. Just look at him there. He hasn’t stopped smiling at the popping fans’ comments. 

I should’ve seen it coming. #ShipRandy is bigger than the show now. A lot of people just start watching because of it, and now they’re the focus in this session. I didn’t recognize Troy from that day when I picked up Jesse. I’ve been totally clueless that he is Andy.

“Of course I joined in later on the show,” Troy says. His smile is making me uncomfortable. “Everyone was being so awesome but, yeah, I gotta say, Jesse helped me settle in tremendously.”

“But guys,” the presenter rolls her eyes. “Tell me about the chemistry! How is Randy chemistry behind the scene? Did it come instantly as well, or? Is it going off screen? Jesse?”

Jesse knows I am watching this from my bed. He knows I’m listening to this “wonderful” story of how they connect in real life, maybe he could even feel how my face is burning listening to them spending a lot of time in each other’s trailers.

“Feeding Troy the muffin? Hey, I have definitely fed him other things in my trailer.”

Jesse winks, the other casts are screaming, and that’s it for me. 

_Why, Jess? Even if it’s just a joke...why?"_

And now I wonder if it really just a joke. If Jesse made me watch...just to witness this? Why?


	4. I Don't Know How We're Gonna Recover From This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jess...Please forgive me,”
> 
> “Don’t touch this door, don’t you dare, Jules.” Jesse says painfully. “Leave me alone.”

**JULES**

I get the feeling that today will only get worse and worse. When was the last time I felt this disconnected with Jesse? When was the last time I felt him being this dishonest?

I guess never.

“Pick up Jesse, pick it up,” 

Jesse is not answering his phone. I was too hurt, too agitated to keep watching the Zoom session and stopped immediately. I must have fallen asleep, and when I looked for Jesse, he’s already gone. Already gone without telling me. 

Where could he be? He’s not a loner like me. Social Jesse wouldn’t go anywhere without company, and I immediately think about our friends. Immediately think about Alex.

“Jules?” Alex sounds funny. “Uhh hi, hello.”

“Yo bro, is Jesse there?”

“Uuuh yeah? Yeah. Jess, your brother doesn’t know you’re here?”

*

**JESSE**

A part of me has been looking forward to Jules’ arrival, and the other part is still weakly angry. What does that make me? I know I’m the reason behind Jules’ frown, the reason why his lips are curving down.

But I’m as mad as he is.

“Hey bro!” Alex pats the table. “Come sit here. Why didn’t you come earlier?”

Poor Alex has no idea. 

“Hey dude, sorry I’m not staying.”

Jules turns to me. He looks handsomely intimidating in his black cap and sweatshirt.

“Jesse, let’s go home. Get in the car,”

It’s clear Jules is waiting for my explanation, but I’ve been waiting for his longer. He must be jealous, because I wanted him to be. But what about me? I explode the moment Jules pulls up to the house and asks what I was thinking earlier during the Zoom session. 

“I think you can tell I was flirting with Troy and I wanted you to see it.”

“But...why?” Jules sounds pitchy and in pain. I want to hug him but I can’t. 

“You tell me why, Jules. There’s something you’re not telling me; I can feel it. My ‘twin-dar’ has been off, you’re keeping something from me. Is it...Is it something about that Sam girl?”

Jules’ eyes drop to his lap. I feel sick all of a sudden.

**

  
  


**JULES**

Maybe it’s the Winter and its vibe, but maybe it has been on my mind. One day after one of our daily calls, I thought about Jesse. I thought about us. I thought about the lust I sparked that day before Summer, realizing we got carried away and let lust take over.

Our love is undeniable, but I knew the moment we welcomed lust, we put our bond in jeopardy. I knew in a few years, people would ask about girlfriends, or boyfriends. They would ask about wedding plans, and what are we gonna do when that day comes?

People these days, and the cancel culture...I wanted to save Jesse’s career before it gets bigger.

One evening, during one of my visits to her house, I kissed Sam on the lips. It was sweet and simple, and it was a plan. I immediately realized I saw poor, innocent, lovely Sam as a plan, and I couldn’t stand the thought of me becoming that kind of person.

Thank god for Sam. She just laughed when I told her I didn’t mean anything, that I wanted us to be friends. I think...that created a fake sense of relief, and I completely forgot about Jesse. I just came clean about everything, that it did cross my mind to end this fiery secret. 

I watch Jesse slowly crumbles in front of me.

“Jesse,”

He jumps out of the car and runs inside. I shouldn’t be surprised, but I expect him to understand.

“Jess, would you stop for a minute? Jess!”

I manage to catch Jesse’s arm when we reach the top of the stairs. His eyes...I can’t describe it. Whatever the emotion is, it stops me because I know I could only make it worse. 

“First, you made a decision about us without talking to me,” Jesse bits his lip. “Then you...You kissed a girl, and lied to me about it. Why, Jules? Why do I deserve all that?”

I too ask myself why, as I watch a drop of tear escapes the corner of Jesse’s eyes. He runs to his room, and even before he closes it, I run as fast as I can to my room, to the connecting door. 

Jesse slams it weakly before I can reach the handle.

“Jess...Please forgive me,”

“Don’t touch this door, don’t you dare, Jules.” Jesse says painfully. “Leave me alone.”

From the gap under the door, I see Jesse slumps to the floor. He must be hugging himself alone against the door...I don’t know how we’re gonna recover from this. 

***

  
  



	5. Minty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry for everything. You are...my brother, my friend and now my lover, Jesse. The thoughts were inevitable. You can understand my worries, can't you?"

**JESSE**

I don't think it's wrong for me to be hurt, and insist on keeping being hurt. Jules said there's nothing with Sam, when it couldn't be any further from the truth. It hurts, regardless of Jules' motivation to kiss her.

Jealousy hurts. Being cheated on hurts. It always seems so dramatic in movies, and now I know the pain in real life. 

The chilly night is keeping me awake, and after watching the dark ceiling for a while...I start to understand some of Jules' acts. His concern is actually our concern, our hesitation and fear when all this started. 

We're aware of what kind of relationship that we started.

I never thought about how it could impact my career, and Jules actually opened my eyes...And when I can put the whole kissing-Sam thing aside, I can see the fact that everything between us actually remains the same since I got home.

God, I hate this...I hate this like I hate diva actors on set. It's pissing you off, but there's nothing you can do. I still don't know what I'm gonna do...

I'm still hurt, but I'm missing Jules. I miss his loving touch on my hair, his protective eyes...God, I painfully miss him.

**JULES**

It's hard to tell the time in dark Winter mornings. The vague gray sky outside is not helping my mood...But my body is still punctual. It knows when it's time to wake up.

Or maybe it's just restless from yesterday.

I'm rubbing my eyes on my way to the bathroom to splash my face and brush my teeth. The thoughts inside my head must be wilder than I believe to be. I didn’t notice Jesse is inside, brushing his teeth, until I lock the door and turn around.

Our eyes meet in the mirror, startled and observing. 

It's been a few seconds, and I'm awake enough to realize that Jesse hasn't said anything. He hasn't told me to leave, and his eyes are actually hopeful. He wants me to say something first. But what should I say? I don't know what Jesse wants to hear. In fact, words just don't come out. I walk up to Jesse without hesitation and just cup his face.

His silence is a good sign.

"Good morning," I whisper. Jesse's eyes wander vaguely around. I manage to continue though I feel a heavy pain holding the words in my chest.

"I'm sorry for everything. You are...my brother, my friend and now my lover, Jesse. The thoughts were inevitable. You can understand my worries, can't you?"

"You cheated," Jesse's small voice rips my heart. 

"You must be focusing on the kiss, totally ignoring the fact that I was...I was just using Sam." I shudder at the thought. "I was being unfair to you, to Sam, and I'm terribly sorry. 

I swear I was not trying to hide anything from you, Jess. Whatever I was thinking, I didn’t go through with it. I want us to stay the same, to stay like this, until...until we cannot, whatever that means.”

It’s killing us both, the fact that we spent a night apart though we’re under the same roof. But that wall is slowly tearing down, the moment Jesse pushes his hands further down my sweat’s pockets. It’s the biggest wave of relief coming through me, having Jesse’s head pressing my chest again.

Oh, the feels.

“We should attend the same uni,” Jesse mumbles, pulling me closer by the hips. “Sharing an apartment.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want. Jess?”

Jesse lifts his head. Maybe I don’t even have to ask, but still.

“We made up? You forgive me?”

Jesse’s minty kiss against my morning breath is the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read part 1 if you haven't x


End file.
